1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens assembly for capturing images and an image capture device therewith, and more particularly, to an optical lens assembly for capturing images, composed of a prism and four sets of optical lenses, and an image capture device therewith so as to be applied to a thin image capture system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A periscopic optical lens assembly for capturing images is widely arranged in a miniaturized electronic device, such as digital camera, mobile phone camera or web camera. Typically, the periscopic optical lens assembly is a various-focus type and is used for capturing images to objects. The optical lens assembly for capturing images is developed to become thin and of low cost and to have a good aberration correction capability, high resolution and high image quality.
With regards to a traditional optical lens assembly for capturing images, an additional lens having a concave surface at an image side of the lens or an additional crescent-shaped lens having a convex surface at an object side of the crescent-shaped lens is arranged to provide upmost light-gathering power. However, the above additional lens has such a thickness that thinning the overall volume is not easy, and the additional lens is led to have increased costs. Besides, in order to provide relatively much light-gathering power, curvature at the concave optical surface may change so large to be difficultly manufactured and cost-consuming. In order to overcome the shortcomings of prior art, there should be an improved design for compensating aberration and constraining the full length of an optical lens assembly for capturing images to be applied to a thin image capture device. Accordingly, the present invention proposes a relatively practical design employing a combination of focal powers, convex surfaces and concave surfaces of four sets of lenses so as to create high-quality images and reduce costs. Further, the design can be applied to a thin image capture device.
Based on the aforementioned problems, the present invention proposes an optical lens assembly for capturing images and an image capture device therewith to improve the shortcomings of prior art and to enhance industrial application.